Happy Birthday
by Haruna Masaki 143
Summary: Akiha takes Hokuto out for his birthday....LEMON AkihaxHokuto


disclaimer: i dont own these characters...though i wish i did...so dont sue!

warning:there is a lemon in this fic...no flames plz

Happy birthday

It was a hot, sticky day and Umeda Hokuto could be found in the medical office at Osaka High, finishing up his work before going home for the evening.

"Sempai!" Akiha bounded in, quickly attaching himself to the older man.

"Get off of me, you overgrown ape," the doctor snapped, pushing Akiha off.

"Is that how you treat the man who loves you, Sempai?"

"Yes. Now leave."

"You're so wicked! I can be wicked too though," Akiha said seductively as he walked over to Umeda, kissed him, then said, "Happy birthday," and started walking away. "Aren't you going to come with me? I'm taking you out for dinner, so let's go."

_Was that his tongue?_ Dumbfounded, the doctor followed Akiha out to his car and got in. The drive was long and the silence between the two made it even longer. Finally, Akiha parked the car, and the pair walked into a new, high-end restaurant. They were quickly seated and waited for their waitress.

"Hi! My name is Ayaka and I'll be your waitress this evening. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of water," Umeda stated flatly.

"I'll have a cup of coffee," Akiha ordered.

The waitress walked away and the pair was again left silent. She soon returned with their drinks and they told her what they were going to eat. They ate in silence; Akiha paid the bill, and then drove Umeda to his apartment.

When they got there, Akiha parked the car, got out, and opened the door for Umeda.

"You didn't have to get out, you know," the doctor told him.

"Yes, I did. You still haven't received the rest of your present. Besides, I'm staying for the night, " Akiha replied, grabbing a bag from the back of the car.

The doctor sighed, not bothering to argue with the younger man, and asked, "What would the rest of my present be?"

"You'll see."

They walked to Umeda's apartment and went inside, taking their shoes off at the door.

"So what is it?" Umeda asked again.

In reply, Akiha pressed against Umeda and kissed him. Taken aback, the older man allowed himself to be kissed, until Akiha pulled back. Umeda cleared his throat and said, "I'll show you the room you'll be staying in," as he walked past the photographer and down the hall. Akiha quickly and silently followed.

"This is the guest room and the bathroom is right there," Umeda showed Akiha, "I'm tired, so I'm going to turn in."

Umeda had been asleep for about an hour, when he felt warm hands pressed against his chest. He woke with a start and saw Akiha gazing adoringly at him. The photographer leaned forward and once again kissed Umeda lovingly. Umeda allowed the kiss to deepen and snaked his tongue into Akiha's welcoming mouth. As the kiss continued, Umeda pulled Akiha's body against his own and ground their hips together. Akiha moaned breathlessly as he began taking off his shirt.

Umeda reversed their positions and began kissing and nipping at Akiha's neck. He placed kisses all over Akiha's chest, occasionally licking and nipping at his skin. Umeda took Akiha's left nipple in his mouth and nipped and sucked on it gently, causing the younger man to gasp for air. Umeda moved from one tortured nipple to the other, neglected one, until he was satisfied with his work. He began kissing downwards until soft fabric cut him off. He moved down further and slowly kissed the front of Akiha's pants, causing him to whimper.

"Hokuto! Please!" he begged the older man, gasping for breath.

Umeda smirked and began slowly removing Akiha's remaining clothes. When Akiha was finally stripped of all his clothing, Umeda began kissing Akiha's lips while slowly stroking Akiha's erection. Akiha bucked his hips trying to gain more pressure and Umeda removed his hand.

"Patience, Akiha," Umeda said leaning over Akiha's arousal, which was painfully hard and dripping with need.

Akiha could feel Umeda's hot breath tickling his erection and moaned loudly when Umeda licked the tip of his throbbing arousal. Umeda decided he had teased the beautiful male long enough and dipped down and took Akiha in his mouth, causing him to practically scream in ecstasy. Akiha's mind was racing as Umeda sucked the life out of him. He had wanted this for so long and it felt amazing. He could feel the pressure building up inside until he was finally sent over the edge, exploding into Umeda's mouth and loudly moaning his lover's name.

While Akiha recovered, Umeda left the room and soon thereafter returned with a small bottle in his hand. He climbed on top of Akiha again and the pair set to work, removing all of Umeda's cumbersome clothing. The doctor opened the small bottle and poured some of the cool liquid into his hand and applied it to his fingers.

Umeda hungrily kissed Akiha as he pressed one of his lubricated fingers against Akiha's tight opening. Slowly, he inserted his finger and began stroking Akiha's prostate, Akiha gifting him with a loud throaty moan. Umeda then inserted a second and third finger, as he continued to stroke the photographer's prostate.

Once the doctor thought Akiha was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing dick. He inched in slowly, and was soon buried hilt deep inside Akiha. He paused to allow the younger male to adjust to the intrusion and, impatiently, Akiha moved his hips, trying to get Umeda to move, causing both men to moan.

Umeda started to slowly rock back and forth, not knowing how long he could hold out, encompassed by Akiha's tight heat. Soon, however, he was pounding into Akiha, moaning loudly, and clearly enjoying himself. He felt the pressure quickly building inside and began stroking Akiha's length in time with his thrusts. Both men soon came, loudly moaning each other's names.

Umeda collapsed next to Akiha and, after he recovered, he arranged the blankets so they covered the pair. He then pulled Akiha into his arms and held the photographer contentedly.

As they drifted off to sleep, Akiha softly kissed Umeda and whispered, " Happy birthday. I love you, Hokuto."

"I love you too, Akiha."

With that, they both dozed off in each other's arms.

**Owari**

**ok so this is my first fic so plz b nice and dont flame me...cc is always welcome...**


End file.
